


The Butterfly Effect: Part 3

by VVCaspian



Series: The Butterfly Effect [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Colin's in his First, Cutesy, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Harry's in his Second Year, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: It's really cold, Harry can't sleep. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter
Series: The Butterfly Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The Butterfly Effect: Part 3

Harry was cold. Of course he was cold, the Griffindor rooms were particularly drafty since McGonagall had started fixing up the spells on the rooms with the Runes professor he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of. 

Runes wasn’t something he was looking forward to. Arithmancy, on the other hand… 

Point was, Harry was cold, and was kind of missing his younger… friend? Friend. Ugh, whatever. He was missing Colin. 

Colin, who turns funny colors when embarrassed; Colin, who had giggled every time Smith got scolded for his homework; Colin, who beamed with the energy that Harry didn’t know one person could contain--

Point was, Harry was cold, and missing Colin. 

And he felt so…  _ confident _ around the other, but the reckless kind of confident, where he’d do  _ anything _ to make the younger grin or flush. Also, his stomach tingled everytime Colin would shyly ask for a hug, and Harry was sure it wasn’t because of any sort of illness, magical or not.

He climbed out of his bed, reaching for his cloak, when the dorm’s door creaked open. A head of mousy brown hair could be seen with the dim light of magic in the hall, but Harry had a feeling it was Colin. He crept towards the door, where Colin’s head seemed to recognize someone moving towards him, and pulled Colin quietly into the room. 

“H-” 

Harry silenced the other boy with a palm to his mouth. Colin seemed to recognize that it was Harry, and his mouth shifted under Harry’s palm.

Quietly, he moved across the dorm, and pulled his bed hangings close once they were both seated on the bed. He cast a quick locking spell that Hermione taught him, and sat comfortably.

“What’s up, Colin?” Harry asked, resting his chin on his fist.

“I,” Colin shifted his eyes. “I was… I felt cold, and kinda lonely,” he muttered. “This is stupid, I’m just gonna-”

Harry looked into Colin’s eyes, eyes wide and soft. His hands gripped Colin’s keeping the other boy from leaving him. “I- um-” 

All confidence left him in the dark.

“Me too,” he whispered.

For a few seconds- which felt like eternity- they both just sat, flushed and attempting more talk. 

Harry gulped and, well, fake it till you make it, right? Fake confidence… Harry internally let out a breath and crawled under his thick, cold duvet. “Come on,” he said. His voice almost cracked, and Harry flushed again in the darkness. 

Colin also blushed. And got under the covers, not too far away from Harry, but not touching, either. And suddenly, Harry had a Realization.

Point was, he was cold, missing Colin, and he wanted to hold Colin’s hand and kinda kiss him again.

Harry scooted his foot forward under the duvet and touched it to Colin’s. Colin was wearing socks.

Point was, he had a crush the size of Hogwarts on Colin Creevey.

As he closed his eyes, one goal remained in his head.

To tell Colin as soon as possible.


End file.
